


Dressing Room Boners

by KlaineJane



Category: Glee
Genre: Engaged Klaine, M/M, Making Out, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineJane/pseuds/KlaineJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt goes shopping, and something happen in the dressing rooms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room Boners

It isn’t the first time they have gone shopping together, they have gone plenty of times, as friends, boyfriends, platonic friends (that may have ended up with Blaine pressed up against the wall in the dressing room and coming out with quite a few hickies) but they have never gone as fiancés.

Kurt is in Ohio just for the weekend and instead of spending the entire weekend in bed with Blaine, though that would have been perfectly fine with him, both of them are in desperate need of some new clothes. Or, ‘desperate’ might be a bit harsh, Kurt just really wants an excuse to but a few new scarves and Blaine needed a new cardigan so they might as well update their wardrobe while they’re at it, right?

It doesn’t take more than a promise of a medium drip at the mall before Blaine is up and in the car. They’d had a slow night with sweet love-making,  gentle kisses and whispered I love you’s that Kurt was sure he could still feel on his skin, no matter how silly he sounded. Blaine didn’t think he was silly though, he just grabbed his hand hummed quietly while Kurt drove them to the mall.

 Kurt wouldn’t say that Lima’s, one and only, mall is amazing or has a great selection or anything like that, but it has memories. Memories of all those times he and Blaine would just wander around and put on silly hats and just be goofaballs, but also of quiet, hidden kisses in the food court.

But those times had always been as boyfriends or friends, but now they are going as husbands-to-be. And that just feels different, they are both more adult now, they’ve grown a lot and are just generally better together. They’re Kurt and Blaine. A force to be reckoned with, who’ll be taking New York by storm together in a couple of months.

After hours of lazy shopping, well as lazy as shopping can be with Kurt there, they end up in the last store of the day, with Kurt sitting outside the dressing rooms, waiting for Blaine to come out. Blaine had been dutifully following Kurt around the store and letting Kurt pick out whatever he thought would suit Blaine, and Blaine had smiled and nodded and ah’d at all the right times. Knowing how much Kurt enjoyed picking out clothes for him. Blaine also knew that Kurt needed a break from New York and all the competitiveness of NYADA, so shopping for Blaine seemed like a great idea.  

As Kurt sat outside waiting for Blaine he began thinking, he has had quite a few months of getting used to the thought of being _engaged,_ to _Blaine_ none the less. But it still feels unreal, like this is all some wonderful dream that’s going to be ripped away right in front of him, but then he looks down and sees the ring. The one that Blaine gave him. The ring that means that Blaine loves him and wants to spend the rest of his life with him, and then he just feels good.

‘Are you ready for me?’ Blaine’s teasing voice interrupts the rest of his thoughts and he cracks a smile at his fiancé’s silliness. ‘Always, baby’ Kurt calls out, glad that they have the dressing rooms to themselves. The second the words are out of his mouth the curtain separating him from Blaine swishes open and Blaine sashays out. ‘What do you think?’ he asks, managing to sound innocent and sultry at the same time, while looking at Kurt through his lashes.

Blaine always looks good, in Kurt’s opinion, but now. Now, he looks _sexy_. People are used to seeing Blaine in polos and bowties and bright, happy colors. But now he’s wearing a tight, black button-up with the sleeves rolled up, and an even tighter pair of jeans that are hugging his thighs in a sinful manner. Kurt has seen Blaine in a lot of different clothes, the gaga costume, cheerio outfit, a suit, the Dalton blazer, and even in just sweatpants and a t-shirt. But he’s never seen him clothes like this. And Kurt likes it, he likes it a lot.

‘So?’ Blaine asks expectantly, ‘do you like it?’ Kurt can’t form coherent sentences yet so he just nods, Blaine still has a lot of gel in his hair, but walking around the mall and changing into dozen of shirts has made his hair rumpled, the curls more pronounced and Kurt has seen him without gel dozens of times, but now it looks different. _hot_. Blaine’s smile curves into something more teasing, his eyes turn darker, and his entire demeanor changes. ‘You really like it, huh?’ ‘Turn around,’ Kurt says, almost commanding.

Blaine feels a shiver travel down his spine at Kurt’s tone and slowly spins around. Kurt stands up and marches up to Blaine, his blue eyes glinting with lust. ‘We should probably go home now,’ Kurt murmurs into the sensitive skin behind Blaine ear, planting tiny little biting kisses as his lips travel down the length of his throat. I-I think so too’ Blaine gasps out, before he spins around and grabs Kurt hair in one hand and his waist in the other. Their lips crash together and Kurt knows this feeling will never go away, that spark and warmth that he feels with Blaine will never ever go away. He won’t let it.

Kurt moans and lets his hand travel from Blaine’s waist to his lower back, their lips are clashing together and Blaine whines when he feels Kurt’s tongue enter his mouth and slide against his own. ‘We should-oh‘ Blaine gasps as Kurt grabs his ass and pushes their hips together, ‘we should what?’ Kurt mumbles as he squeezes Blaine’s ass and tilts his head to suck a hickey onto his neck, ‘you should probably find somewhere more private.’ Both of them freeze up at the new voice, it’s annoyed and a bit bewildered and it definitely doesn’t belong to neither Kurt nor Blaine.     

They both spring apart, their hands naturally tangling together, and turn toward the grumpy sales man standing in the entrance to the dressing rooms. ‘We were, uhm we were just… going to..pay’ Blaine’s voice is only a mumble at the end of his sentence and his face is turning red, well, redder. ‘We’ll just go pay,’ Kurt says, trying to keep his voice steady as he and Blaine walks past the irritated sales man.

‘So… you liked the clothes then?’ Blaine asks, his voice knowing and Kurt can’t help untangling his hand from Blaine’s just to land a soft smack on his ass. Blaine squeaks, and glares playfully at Kurt, ‘I’ll get you back for that,’ he says trying, and failing, to sound threatening. ‘I’m counting on it’ Kurt mumbles and reaches for Blaine’s hand again.  

**Author's Note:**

> heh first Klaine fic and it doesn't completely suck balls! If you wanna, you can follow me on tumblr www.gleekpotterhead1234.tumblr.com (:


End file.
